verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alemagno12/Everything (archive)
This is the archive of one of the pages I made, called Everything. In the page, I defined Nothing in wrong way, so it was deleted. I will rewrite it in the future. Everything, also known as Every Thing, All Things, Every Single Thing, Everyone, etc, is the object that doesn't lack anything. This concept created by Alemagno12. Everything vs Nothing Since Everything doesn't lack anything, Everything can't even have a name, but it can't not have a name, because it would lack having or not having a name. But even if Everything doesn't have and doesn't (doesn't have) a name, that last statement is false, since Everything would lack not (not having a name and not (not having a name)). In fact, even that last statement is false too, since Everything would lack not having a name and not (not having a name). But even if Everything didn't have and didn't (didn't have) a name AND didn't (didn't have and didn't (didn't have) a name), that statement would be false, and so on in an infinite loop. If Everything can be categorized as X, then Everything would lack not being categorized as X, so Everything is uncategorizable. But even then, Everything would lack being categorizable, so Everything has to be not categorizable and not uncategorizable at the same time. But then we run into another infinite loop. From now on, if I categorize Everything as X, it's short for categorizing Everything as X + the infinite loop. Even though Everything seems like it beats Nothing, it doesn't. If Nothing lacked something, then that statement is false, because that would be categorizing Nothing. Nothing can't not lack anything either, since that would also categorize Nothing. But even the last two statements are false, since they categorize Nothing, which the last statement does, and the last statement too, and the last statement, and the statement before this one, and we run into another infinite loop. So, when I categorize Nothing as X, it's short for categorizing Nothing as X + the infinite loop. Nothing is beyond the concept of lacking, but Everything is beyond the concept of categorization, so they are both at the same level. Arguments against Everything There are arguments that could be made against Everything, such as Everything can't exist, because if it doesn't lack anything, it lacks lacking something. Well, if there's an argument against Everything that causes a contradiction that makes Everything unable to exist, that would make Everything lack not having the contradiction, so the contradiction is invalid. In fact, it's not even invalid, because if it was invalid, Everything would lack having an not invalid contradiction. So it can't be valid, but it can't be invalid either. But then we run into an infinite loop. Everything vs The Box Everything, like Nothing, cannot be inside of any object, because if Everything was inside of a object, Everything would lack not being inside of that object, and if Nothing was inside of that object, that would categorize Nothing. An argument could be made using The Box or any End-All-be-All object: if the object can't contain Everything, then that would be a contradiction, since that object needs to contain everything (not Everything, but every thing), and the resulting contradiction is inside of that object. Well, the contradiction doesn't apply to Everything, since Everything lacks that contradiction, and even if the contradiction is inside of the object, that doesn't mean that Everything is inside of the object. Everything vs Boxpotence Everything, like Nothing, is also beyond any level of omnipotence (except Author Authority and Transfictional Author Authority) (see The Omnipotence Hierarchy), since if a being could rule or have power over Nothing, that would categorize Nothing, and if a being could rule or have power over Everything, then Everything would lack that the being does not rule or have power over Nothing. However, a being with Author Authority or Transfictional Author Authority could change the definition of Everything and Nothing, making Everything lack things and making Nothing be categorizable. Category:Blog posts